


Каменные гости

by AlgisG



Category: Sector General - James White
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlgisG/pseuds/AlgisG
Summary: Очередная необычная находка медиков со звездолета-неотложки





	Каменные гости

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Вид ЛКЕС придуман автором этого текста  
> 2\. Написано на ФБ 2018 для fandom Red Book of fandoms

Прямо по курсу «Ргабвара» возникло гигантское сооружение, похожее на новогоднюю елку с цилиндрическими ветками — Главный Госпиталь Двенадцатого Сектора. Увидев его в иллюминаторе, Конвей улыбнулся: вот и дом...

Триста восемьдесят четыре уровня Госпиталя позволили сделать его настоящим домом для всех разумных обитателей Галактической Федерации, биологический спектр начинался привычными кислородо- и хлородышащими существами, а заканчивался экзотическими созданиями, которые не то, что не дышали, но еще и питались жестким радиационным излучением. Разнообразны были не только пациенты Госпиталя, но и весь его персонал: каждая планета считала честью прислать сюда своих лучших врачей и медицинских сестер. 

За его обеспечение всем необходимым отвечал Корпус Мониторов, который является исполнительной и правоохранительной ветвью власти Федерации. Администрация Госпиталя состояла также из мониторов, однако никаких недоразумений между военными и гражданскими его сотрудниками не возникало, как не случалось и серьезных разногласий среди десятитысячного с хвостиком медицинского персонала, объединявшего шестьдесят с лишним форм жизни, причем у всех у них были свои особые повадки, запахи и взгляды на бытие. Пожалуй, единственным общим для всех врачей, вне зависимости от их размера, облика и количества ног, было стремление исцелить больных.

Госпиталь был настоящим техническим чудом, равно как и его часть — «Ргабвар», корабль-неотложка. Здесь можно было смоделировать комфортные условия жизни большинства известных рас галактики, если же это не представлялось возможным на корабле, то он мог спокойно расширить свою пространственную оболочку и отбуксировать судно с пострадавшими к докам Госпиталя, где создание таких условий было обыкновенным делом.

Тем временем процедура прибытия шла своим чередом.

— Назовите себя, — потребовал безликий, пропущенный через транслятор голос дежурного диспетчера приемного отделения. Транслирование переговоров из отсека управления на медицинскую палубу давно стало традицией. — Посетитель, сотрудник или пациент, вид? Если вы не уверены в ответе или не способны точно определить свой тип физиологической классификации в связи с сильной травмой, помрачением сознания или отсутствием знаний в этой области, пожалуйста, установите с нами видеосвязь.

— Звездолет неотложной медицинской помощи «Ргабвар». Говорит капитан Флетчер...

Слушая ответ капитана, Конвей вновь улыбнулся: еще недавно тот затруднялся с видовой классификацией и неизменно уступал честь связи с приемным отделением самому Конвею, а сейчас уверенно беседовал с диспетчером сам.

— ...на борту только экипаж корабля, все — теплокровные кислорододышащие. Коды классификации экипажа: земляне-ДБДГ, цинрусскиец-ГНЛО и кельгианка-ДБЛФ. Миссия завершена, — закончил доклад Флетчер.

— «Ргабвар»... — В голосе диспетчера появилась заинтересованность, которую не мог скрыть даже транслятор. — В швартовке отказано. Оставайтесь на своем месте вплоть до дальнейших указаний.

— Да что они себе позволяют? — пробурчала Нэйдрад. Ее подвижная серебристая шерсть пошла волнами, демонстрируя возмущение. Очевидно, схожие чувства испытывали все члены экипажа «Ргабвара», потому что Приликла, зависший у верхней части иллюминатора, задрожал, словно в приступе лихорадки. Эмпату в таких ситуациях приходилось хуже всех.

— Полагаю, имеются веские основания для такого... распоряжения. — Конвей постарался взять себя в руки, заодно призвать к порядку и коллег. — Возможно, в госпитале чрезвычайная ситуация или что-то еще... Скоро нам все разъяснят.

— Откуда в госпитале возьмется чрезвычайная ситуация, если там нет нашей бригады? — усмехнулась Мерчисон. Ее шутка, в дополнение к рассуждениям Конвея, окончательно сняла возникшее было напряжение, что весьма благотворно сказалось на Приликле. Он перестал дрожать и, спустившись ниже, подлетел к людям.

— Спасибо, друзья, — сказал он. — Думаю, мы и в самом деле скоро получим нужную информацию.

Послушный управлению из рубки, «Ргабвар» заглушил двигатели. Все уже приготовились к длительному ожиданию, но этого не понадобилось: уже через несколько минут пришел входящий вызов из Госпиталя. Флетчер вывел его на экран, так что члены медицинской бригады тоже могли все видеть и слышать.

К общему удивлению они увидели О’Мару. Нахмурив брови, тот пристально смотрел на медиков. Будучи Главным психологом многовидового госпиталя, он отвечал за психическую устойчивость штата сотрудников.

— Удивлены? — О’Мара усмехнулся. — Я, надо полагать, — самое последнее существо, которое вы ожидали увидеть перед собой.

— Вы несправедливы, — откашлявшись, начал Конвей. — Мы...

— Не нужно оправдываться, Конвей, лучше слушайте меня. — В голосе Главного психолога появились профессиональные нотки. — Почему-то руководство решило, что я отлично подхожу на роль диспетчера, пусть так, я не возражаю, если это не отнимает много времени, которое я мог бы потратить с большим толком, нежели светская беседа с вашим экипажем. Вам сейчас передадут информацию с новым заданием, — он покосился куда-то в сторону, — ...уже передали.

— Информация получена, — подтвердил Флетчер.

— Это вы обсудите без моего участия, которое на этом заканчивается, — продолжил О’Мара. — Я со своей стороны вижу, что синдромом эмоционального выгорания после предыдущего задания никто не страдает, а, значит, «Ргабвар» готов отправляться в путь. Все ясно?

— Так точно, сэр, — отрапортовал Флетчер, однако никто из медиков подтверждать свое понимание не спешил.

— Конвей, у вас есть вопросы? — недоверчиво спросил О’Мара.

— Н-нет, — тот покачал головой. И в самом деле, какие могут быть вопросы, когда неизвестно, с чем придется иметь дело в этот раз?

— Отлично. И, Конвей, раз уж вам так повезло в завершившейся миссии и вы ничего «интересненького» не притащили, постарайтесь и дальше придерживаться этой линии. Конец связи.

На экране снова появилось изображение Госпиталя.

— Капитан, что содержится в переданной вам информации? — спросил Конвей.

— Только координаты аварийного маяка и его характеристики, — ответил тот. — Судя по его радиационному «автографу», он не принадлежит никому из членов Федерации.

— Далеко?

— Около восьми часов подпространственного прыжка, точнее сказать сложно: район малоисследованный.

Конвей взглянул на свою команду.

— В таком случае всем — отдыхать, — распорядился он, — с проблемой будем разбираться на месте.

— А то бы мы сами не додумались, — буркнула Нэйдрад. Мелкие продольные волны пробежали по ее шерсти.

«Кажется, с ее стороны это была шутка». Конвей попытался припомнить то, что казалось само собой разумеющимся при ношении кельгианской мнемограммы. Разумеется, после ее стирания в памяти носителя не должно было оставаться ничего постороннего, но своей человеческой частью Конвей старался затвердить некоторые, наиболее значимые с его точки зрения, моменты.

— Друг Конвей, — заговорил Приликла, — тебе самому не мешало бы воспользоваться собственным советом.

— Я об этом позабочусь, — Мерчисон ухватила Конвея за руку и повлекла к центральной шахте, чтобы добраться до кают.

— Сначала ужин, — воспротивился тот, помня главное правило сотрудников Госпиталя: «ешь, когда имеется такая возможность, неизвестно, когда она представится в следующий раз».

— С этим никто спорить не будет, — засмеялась Мерчисон, слегка меняя направление, поскольку зона питания находилась на той же палубе, где собралась вся медицинская бригада.

Отужинав, медики дружно, как один, отправились спать, поскольку во время прыжка делать им было решительно нечего, а по прибытии на место ожидалась работа.

Конвей проснулся за полчаса до назначенного времени. Рядом тихо посапывала Мерчисон. Конвей старался двигаться как можно осторожнее, чтобы не разбудить ее, но, едва он встал, Мерчисон подняла голову.

— Уже пора? — сонным голосом спросила она.

— Почти, — ответил Конвей. — Можешь еще поспать.

— Вот уж нет, иначе я пропущу завтрак.

Тряхнув волосами, Мерчисон стала одеваться, а Конвей в который раз принялся любоваться ее формами. Уловив этот взгляд, Мерчисон подчеркнуто нахмурила брови.

— Разве прилично так смотреть на коллегу? — спросила она, застегивая комбинезон.

— На коллегу — не знаю, — ответил Конвей, — в здравом уме не пробовал, а на жену — очень даже прилично.

Они засмеялись, припомнив несколько курьезных эпизодов, случившихся в те дни, когда Конвей был носителем той или иной мнемограммы. Сейчас его разум был свободен от чужих личностей, а потому никто не мог помешать супругам немного развлечься. А вот на завтрак они в итоге опоздали.

***

 

Координаты, переданные на «Ргабвар» находились в стороне от оживленных торговых и пассажирских путей, поэтому когда корабль-неотложка вынырнул из подпространственного прыжка, отразившийся на мониторах звездный узор оказался незнаком ни навигатору Хэслэму, ни самому Флетчеру. Вокруг ближайшей звезды — тусклого красного карлика вращались две необитаемые планеты, более ничего интересного здесь не было. 

Нахмурившись, Флетчер приказал начать сканирование ближайших окрестностей: данные аварийного маяка не могли быть ошибочными. Любая цивилизация, освоившая открытый космос, должна была позаботиться о возможных аварийных ситуациях, иначе вряд ли ее следовало считать разумной. Передача сигнала через подпространство требовала огромных затрат энергии, которые были бы не под силу пострадавшему звездолету, однако аварийный маяк представлял собой прибор с небольшим автономным ядерным реактором и передавал сигнал, по которому можно было судить о его местоположении в космосе. После этого потерпевшим крушение оставалось только ждать помощи.

«При условии, что они еще способны что-либо делать», — поправил свои рассуждения Конвей, наблюдая за картиной пустого космоса на экранах. Из динамиков раздался голос Флетчера.

— Говорит отсек управления. Пока нет никаких признаков потерпевшего аварию корабля, проводим сканирование, — пояснил он для медицинской бригады. — Если ошибки нет, наши датчики должны засечь его в ближайшее время.

— Ждем, — коротко отозвался Конвей.

Медикам с «Ргабвара» достаточно часто приходилось сталкиваться с подобными ситуациями, поэтому ожидание уже вошло в их привычку, тем более что излишнее нетерпение плохо сказывалось на Приликле. Вот и сейчас эмпат неподвижно замер под потолком.

— Есть объект!

Голос из рубки совпал с удивленным, даже восхищенным возгласом Мерчисон, когда на экране появилось увеличенное изображение чужого корабля. Его изящная стрельчатая форма дополнялась множеством деталей, похожих на серебристое кружевное плетение. Глаз человека мог легко разглядеть здесь колонны, арки и лепнину. Неизвестно, что видели Приликла и Нэйдрад, но шерсть кельгианки взъерошилась, а лапки цинрусскийца мелко подрагивали.

— Кем бы ни были строители этого корабля, — заговорил Флетчер, — они явно придавали большое значение эстетическому фактору, так что одно я могу сказать точно — со зрением у них все в порядке, не то, что у слепышей.

— Возможно, вы правы, капитан, — ответил Конвей. Что-то мешало ему полностью согласиться с утверждением Флетчера, хотя видимых поводов к этому не было.

— Корабль значительно больше нас, — продолжил Флетчер, — и не имеет видимых структурных повреждений. Движение — только инерционное. Подберемся к ним поближе и попытаемся разобраться, что же произошло. Конец связи.

Изображение на экране уменьшилось. Теперь стало ясно, почему сканеры «Ргабвара» не сразу обнаружили чужака: ближайшая звезда своей массой прикрывала его.

— Кхм, — кашлянул Конвей, — я, конечно, не специалист, но вам не кажется, что этот корабль падает на звезду?

— Ты прав, друг Конвей, — отозвался Приликла, — и друг Флетчер это тоже видит, потому и спешит.

Вблизи чужой корабль оказался еще более впечатляющим: примерно на треть больше «Ргабвара», он по-прежнему выглядел как творение резчика по кости. Тем временем отсек управления снова вышел на связь.

— Целостность корабля подтверждается, нарушений внешней обшивки нет, аналогично — нет признаков утечки газа или жидкости, которые могли бы являться частью атмосферы, используемой членами экипажа. Однако датчики показывают повышенный уровень радиации...

— Они что, относятся к виду ВТКМ? — прервал капитана Конвей. — В смысле, похожи на тельфиан?

— Благодарю за пояснение, доктор, — не без язвительности ответил Флетчер. — Про тельфиан мы уже думали и пришли к отрицательному выводу. Чен, можете пояснить?

— Для существ, деятельность которых основана на прямом потреблении радиации, — заговорил бортинженер, — ее уровень недостаточно велик. Однако этого более чем достаточно для того, чтобы наши мозги поджарились до румяной корочки.

— Благодарю вас, лейтенант, ваши сравнения на удивление живописны, — отозвался Конвей. — Раз так, воспользуемся скафандрами противорадиационной защиты. Их ткань и материал для изготовления лицевой пластины импортированы с Телфи и разработаны специально для защиты инопланетных гостей. Так что наши мозги находятся в полной безопасности. Капитан, мы можем отправляться на чужой корабль?

— Для начала нужно найти туда вход, — возразил Флетчер, — мы как раз этим над этим работаем. Я с лейтенантом Ченом собираюсь лично осмотреть внешнюю оболочку корабля, уверен, что в этот раз проблем не будет.

Конвей на секунду задумался.

— В таком случае мы идем с вами. Приликла поможет определить, есть ли на корабле живые существа, Нэйдрад, Мерчисон, оставайтесь пока здесь, но будьте готовы по первому зову прибыть в нужное место. Вопросы есть?

Вопросов не оказалось: медицинская бригада была хорошо сработавшейся, а потому каждый знал свое дело. Переодевшись в тяжелые скафандры противорадиационной защиты, спасательная группа добралась до чужого звездолета. Своей формой тот удивительно походил на древнюю ракету, но при этом каждый элемент внешней обшивки был украшен тонким, почти кружевным узором, мягко светящимся отраженным светом ближней звезды.

— Какая нелогичная форма, — проворчал Флетчер на общем канале связи, — столько деталей, не имеющих конструктивного назначения. Хотел бы я познакомиться с проектировщиками этого корабля... 

Конвей усмехнулся: кажется, капитан снова вспомнил, что является одним из лучших специалистов по внеземной инженерии в Корпусе Мониторов. И если во время долгих подпространственных прыжков данная страсть утолялась за счет лекций для бригады медиков, то сейчас пользы от нее было гораздо больше.

— Капитан, где будем искать входной люк? — спросил он. — Корабль велик, а времени, как я понимаю, у нас не так много.

— Вы правы, — согласился Флетчер, — будем разбираться с проблемами по мере их возникновения. На месте того, кто уделил столько внимания эстетической составляющей, я бы расположил люк в средней части корпуса.

— В арочной зоне? — уточнил Конвей.

— Именно так.

Средняя часть корпуса чужого корабля представляла собой огромный цилиндр, в котором размещались три арочные дуги, основания которых терялись в нижней части, где, по данным сканирования располагалась зона двигателей. Внешняя арка немного выделялась над основной частью корпуса и была совершенно гладкой, зато две внутренние арки оказались покрыты знаками, которые Конвей принял за растительный орнамент.

— Нелогично, — снова проговорил капитан, — зачем тратить столько сил на все это? — Он провел рукой по неровной поверхности и, не тратя более время на изучение внешних красот, принялся искать входной люк. Ему усердно помогал лейтенант Чен.

— Приликла, — Конвей перешел на приватный канал, — ты ощущаешь эмоции внутри корабля?

— Увы, друг Конвей, — отозвался цинрусскиец, — слишком сильное нетерпение друга Флетчера забивает все вокруг.

— Давай прогуляемся дальше вдоль этой арки, — предложил Конвей, — пока здесь работают наши специалисты по открыванию люков. Если здесь и в самом деле расположена жилая часть корабля, тебе будет проще найти его обитателей.

Когда капитан с инженером скрылись из виду, он кивнул Приликле и отвернулся, чтобы не сбивать маленького эмпата своими эмоциями. Взгляд Конвея скользнул по белому металлу корабельного корпуса к сужающейся носовой части.

— Трудное дело, друг Конвей, — заговорил через некоторое время Приликла. — Внутри много источников эмоционального излучения, но все они крайне слабы.

— Очевидно, обитатели корабля получили сильное облучение радиацией, отсюда и их состояние.

— Может, ты и прав, друг Конвей.

По короткому ответу Приликлы было понятно, что у него есть собственное мнение на этот счет, но он не высказывает его, чтобы не огорчать Конвея.

— Разве это не так?

— Так, — согласился Приликла, — это эмоции боли и страха, но они отличаются от того, что испытывают живые существа.

— Я не понимаю, — Конвей покачал головой. — Существам внизу больно и страшно, но при этом они неживые. Как такое возможно?

Приликлу затрясло, несмотря на надетый на него тяжелый скафандр.

— Не знаю, друг Конвей, не знаю...

— Господа, не могли бы вы вернуться к нам? — заговорил Флетчер на общем канале, тем самым прервав их разговор. — Мы нашли входной люк.

— Извини, Приликла, — повинился Конвей. — Давай посмотрим, что обнаружили наши товарищи.

Входной люк повторял форму арки, в которую был заключен. Его высота и ширина позволяли беспрепятственно пройти внутрь не только человеку в тяжелом скафандре, но и другим, более крупным существам. Означало ли это, что хозяева корабля по размерам близки тралтанам или же люк был предназначен для крупногабаритных грузов? Этого Конвей не знал.

— Вы знаете, как его открыть? — спросил он Флетчера, наблюдавшего за их приближением.

— Можно сказать и так, — ответил тот. — Мы нашли внешний пульт, с него нужно ввести код, и тогда люк откроется сам.

— Неужели вы вычислили этот код? — удивился Конвей.

— Доктор, — укоризненно вздохнул Флетчер, — я, конечно, специалист по внеземной инженерии, но не настолько, чтобы за несколько минут вычислить код на совершенно незнакомом мне языке. Можете взглянуть.

Он отодвинулся в сторону, открывая вид на серебристую панель с множеством незнакомых символов, так живо напомнивших Конвею растительный орнамент, что покрывал обшивку чужака, что он не удержался от вопроса.

— Выходит, на корабле написано, кто является его собственником?

— Похоже на то, — согласился Флетчер. — Вот только мы не можем ничего прочитать. Полагаю, тут есть еще инструкция по открыванию. 

Он показал еще одну группу символов, рядом с управляющей панелью. Они были нанесены на абсолютно гладкий металл, так что сомнений в их назначении ни у кого не возникло. Несмотря на такую предусмотрительность хозяев корабля, открыть входной люк не получалось: лейтенант Чен не прекращал попыток подобрать верный код, пока капитан разговаривал с медиками. Наконец Чен отвернулся от панели.

— Капитан, мы тут можем ковыряться до скончания века, нужно установить шлюз. Будет проще и гораздо быстрее, — сказал он.

Портативная шлюзовая камера использовалась в тех случаях, когда не было возможности проникнуть в пострадавший звездолет обычным путем. Внешняя обшивка вскрывалась лазерным резаком, а сверху устанавливался цилиндр переносного шлюза.

— Не хотелось бы портить такую красоту, — проговорил Конвей, подразумевая сохранность чужого корабля.

Флетчер шумно вздохнул, очевидно, намереваясь дать ему отповедь, но Приликла, тонко ощущавший подобные моменты, примирительно вскинул лапки.

— Друзья, не стоит спорить. Мне тоже очень нравится этот корабль, но...

Договорить цинрусскиец не успел: массивный внешний люк чужого корабля легко скользнул в сторону, открывая спасателям вожделенный проход внутрь.

— Доктор, как вы это сделали? — потребовал отчета Флетчер, изумленно глядя на Приликлу. Тот отшатнулся назад и затрясся, словно в лихорадке.

— Не важно, — вмешался Конвей, видя, что слишком сильные эмоции капитана заставляют эмпата страдать, — дело сделано, входим внутрь.

Здесь уже возражений не было. Первым отправился Флетчер, за ним — Чен и Конвей, Приликла по своему обыкновению шел (или, точнее полз по верхней части стены) последним. Внутренняя шлюзовая дверь открылась автоматически, едва они подошли к ней. Освещение, пусть и довольно тусклое также присутствовало, так что все могли без проблем передвигаться. Капитан хмыкнул и пробормотал нечто одобрительное, а Конвей попытался поймать ускользающую мысль. Было во всем этом нечто знакомое, но дальше собственных ощущений продвинуться никак не получалось.

Тем временем капитан начал протокольную запись всего, что видел при осмотре чужого корабля, передавая ее оставшемуся на «Ргабваре» лейтенанту Доддсу.

— Стены коридора сделаны из материала белого цвета, похожего на искусственный камень и покрыты тем же растительным орнаментом, что мы видели на обшивке корабля. Ранее был сделан вывод о том, что это форма письменности хозяев корабля. Здесь высокий сводчатый потолок. Поправка — очень высокий потолок, — добавил Флетчер, подняв руку и убедившись, что до нижнего потолочного свода остается расстояние в два, а то и три его роста. — Видимо, хозяева корабля велики по размерам, — продолжил он свой отчет.

Конвей не вмешивался в этот монолог, однако в очередной раз что-то мешало ему на сто процентов согласиться с утверждениями капитана. Взглянув на Приликлу, он увидел, что бедняга совсем сник и еле шевелит лапками в своем тяжелом скафандре. Спохватившись, Конвей взял пробы воздуха. Портативный анализатор показал, что атмосфера пригодна для кислорододышащих, так что не будь здесь радиационного заражения, можно было бы без проблем снять защитное снаряжение.

— Сила тяжести, — без пояснений бросил Конвей.

Но Флетчеру они и не понадобились.

— Вы правы, доктор, — согласился он через секунду, — я забыл про силу тяжести. Здесь она близка к стандартной, даже чуть меньше. Следовательно, хозяева корабля не так уж и велики. Вопрос один — где они? Может, покинули корабль на спасательных шлюпках?

— Нет, друг Флетчер, они остались на месте, — робко заметил Приликла. Эмпату было трудно говорить, и не только потому, что приходилось противоречить друзьям, но еще и по другой причине. И Конвей ее знал.

— Приликла, может, вернешься на «Ргабвар»? — предложил он. — Если эмоции хозяев корабля так сильны, то ты уловишь их и оттуда, а здесь ты сам не свой. Выбраться наружу будет несложно: несколько минут — и ты на месте.

— Спасибо тебе, друг Конвей, — ответил Приликла, — я с удовольствием воспользуюсь твоим предложением, но чуть позже.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Конвей, не спрашивая о причинах такого решения.

Они добрались до пересечения коридоров, здесь было что-то вроде небольшой площадки идеально круглой формы. Коридор, по которому спасатели пришли, пересекал эту площадку и прямым лучом уходил дальше, другой коридор изгибался кольцом так, что просматривалась только малая его часть.

— У них явно используется радиально-кольцевая планировка жизненного пространства, — заметил Флетчер, осматриваясь по сторонам. — Кем бы ни были эти парни, они нравятся мне все больше и больше. Хм, а это что за панно?

Он подошел к дальней стене, покрытой уже знакомым всем растительным орнаментом, однако в этот раз орнамент был дополнен фигурами крылатых существ, выполненных в виде горельефов. По размеру они были чуть больше цинрусскийцев, к тому же напряжение мышц и стремительность полета были переданы с удивительной точностью.

Прежде, чем ответить, Конвей взглянул на Приликлу: тот медленно пятился назад в коридор, явно намереваясь прямо сейчас вернуться на «Ргабвар». Лапки цинрусскийца сотрясала крупная дрожь. Смутные догадки Конвея превратились в уверенность.

— А это, капитан, и есть хозяева корабля, — вздохнул он. — Именно их мы должны спасти.

***

 

Приликла все же отправился на «Ргабвар», взамен его прибыли Мерчисон и Нэйдрад: нужно было обойти чужой корабль полностью, чтобы найти всех членов его экипажа. Между тем Флетчер, Чен и Хэслэм исследовали двигатели и устранили источник утечки радиации.

— Что скажете, доктор? — спросил капитан Конвея. — Эти бедняги умерли?

Конвей развел руками.

— Доктор Приликла ощущает их эмоции, а мертвые, как известно, источниками эмоционального излучения не являются, однако в полевых условиях помочь им мы не сможем, у нас попросту нет на это ресурсов и времени.

— Я вас понял, — кивнул Флетчер, — готовимся к буксировке чужаков в Госпиталь.

«Ргабвар», как и любой другой спасательный корабль обладал способностью расширить свою гиперпространственную оболочку настолько, чтобы она охватила пострадавшее судно, и доставить его в необходимое место.

— Сколько на это понадобится времени? — спросил Конвей.

— На подготовку — около часа, к тому же сам прыжок теперь продлится дольше: нужно соблюдать осторожность. Думаю, часов через пятнадцать мы будем в Госпитале.

— Значит, продолжим исследования, — резюмировал Конвей.

Материал для изучения у медиков был: при обследовании корабля наряду с целыми окаменелостями нашли несколько разбившихся «статуй». Должно быть, некторые инопланетяне в момент радиационного выброса не успели закрепиться на стенах и насестах, а потому скачки гравитации оказались для них смертельней радиации. Приликла уверил коллег, что с этим материалом можно работать без опаски повредить живому существу. Конечно, детальное исследование должно было провести Отделения Патофизиологии во главе со своим шефом — Торннастором, однако Мерчисон хотелось получить хотя бы предварительные выводы.

Хозяева корабля, которых по принятой в Госпитале классификации отнесли к виду ЛКЕС, представляли собой крылатых существ, похожих одновременно на птиц и летучих мышей. От птиц у них сохранилось частичное оперение, а вот верхние конечности были пригодны не только для полетов, но и для манипуляций высокой точности. Эволюция оставила им развитые пальцы, не задействованные в работе крыла, а также цепкие нижние конечности, способные переносить вес, равный массе тела взрослой особи. Как показало изучение обстановки кают, ЛКЕС отдыхали подобно летучим мышам: повиснув вниз головой на своих насестах и закутавшись в кожистые крылья. А вот реакция ЛКЕС на радиацию по-прежнему оставалась загадкой для медиков с «Ргабвара».

— Не могу провести полного исследования, — пожаловалась Мерчисон во время обеда, — здесь нет необходимого оборудования, придется ждать возвращения.

— Уверен, что Торннастор не будет возражать против такой эксплуатации его Отделения, — ответил Конвей, усердно терзая отбивную с гарниром.

— Старина Торни обидится, если его не посвятят во все детали, — согласилась Мерчисон, — и посчитает за честь оказать помощь в решении проблемы ЛКЕС.

Порхающий над столом Приликла доел длинную нитку спагетти. На «Ргабваре» он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше, особенно в компании коллег, старавшихся излучать только приятные эмоции.

— Сдается мне, друг Мерчисон, — заговорил он, — что эту проблему нужно будет решать как можно скорее.

— Почему? — удивилась та.

— Эмоциональное излучение ЛКЕС слабеет. Я бы сказал, что они...

— Умирают, — закончил Конвей.

— Ты прав, друг Конвей, — согласился Приликла.

— Значит, придется поторопить Торни. — Мерчисон взглянула на часы. — Скоро мы должны выйти из подпространственного прыжка. Попрошу капитана сразу отправить Торни имеющиеся у меня данные, так мы сэкономим пару часов.

— Жаль, нельзя таким образом переслать и трупный материал, то есть обломки «статуй», — заметил Конвей, — это сэкономило бы еще больше времени.

— Непорядок, — улыбнулась Мерчисон, — поговори об этом с капитаном, пусть устранит его.

Немудрящая шутка несколько снизила возникшее было напряжение, что самым благоприятным образом сказалось на Приликле: его все четыре пары его радужных крыльев затрепетали с новой силой.

— Спасибо, друзья, — проговорил он, — я, пожалуй, воспользуюсь оставшимся временем, чтобы отдохнуть.

Малыш-эмпат чаще своих более массивных коллег нуждался во сне, а по прибытии его помощь могла оказаться бесценной, так что с этим никто не спорил, напротив все, включая Нэйдрад, пожелали ему хорошо отдохнуть.

По прибытии «Ргабвар» и транспортируемый им корабль ЛКЕС отправили к шлюзам, отсеки рядом с которыми были заселены по минимуму: нужно было пройти полную обработку для удаления остаточной радиации. Несмотря на это, встречающих оказалось много, даже чересчур: здесь были и схожие с плюшевыми медвежатами нидиане-ДБДГ, и худлариане-ФРОБ, напоминающие черепах с гибким панцирем, а также похожие на громадных крабов ЭЛНТ с планеты Мелф IV, несколько вездесущих кельгиан — гигантских, покрытых серебристым мехом гусениц вида ДБЛФ. Кроме того, в толпе Конвей разглядел защитные оболочки хлородышащих илленсан-ПВСЖ и даже одного ТЛТУ, дышащего перегретым паром и живущего при давлении и гравитации, втрое превышающих земные.

Однако все без исключения зрители, включая ТЛТУ на его многотонном лязгающем грузовике, расступились, стоило только появиться Торннастору — главному диагносту Отделения Патологии, иначе говоря, старшему диагносту Госпиталя. Тот величественно прошел сквозь толпу и поприветствовал бригаду «Ргабвара», после чего завладел образцами и удалился так быстро, насколько это приличествовало диагносту вообще.

— Ничего себе! — Мерчисон с минуту смотрела вслед удаляющемуся шефу, после чего повернулась к Конвею. — Кажется, намечается что-то интересное. Ты же не против...

— Не против, — кивнул тот. — Можешь идти, мы справимся. Только...

— Что — только? — Мерчисон, уже сделав несколько шагов, остановилась и снова взглянула на Конвея.

— Только не забудьте сообщить мне о результатах, даже если они еще будут неокончательными, — добавил он.

— В этом можешь не сомневаться...

Конвей проводил Мерчисон долгим взглядом, но тут же спохватился: работа была рядом и она тоже не стояла на месте.

Со всеми мыслимыми предосторожностями ЛКЕС доставили в отведенные им палаты. И пусть пока они были не в состоянии оценить созданные для них условия, техническая служба Госпиталя поработала на славу. Впрочем, с обеспечением кислорододышащих проблемы в принципе возникнуть не могли.

Всю опрометчивость подобных мыслей Конвей понял несколько часов спустя, когда его спешно вызвали по интеркому в самый разгар лекции для интернов.

— Доктор Конвей, вас просят немедленно прибыть на двести сорок второй уровень. Повторяю: доктор Конвей, вас просят немедленно прибыть на двести сорок второй уровень...

Едва успев извиниться, Конвей выскочил из аудитории: термин «немедленно» использовался диспетчерской службой Госпиталя крайне редко. Как правило, он означал, что речь идет о жизни и смерти пациентов.

Чтобы попасть на нужный уровень, Конвею нужно было преодолеть уровни, предназначенные для хлородышащих. Возле люка между секциями Конвей переоделся в легкий скафандр и, пройдя через люк, оказался в желтом туманном мире илленсан. Здесь коридоры были переполнены этими выходцами с планеты Илленса. Они были без защитных одежд, а вот тралтаны, кельгиане и гуманоиды были облачены в скафандры — одни их носили на себе, другие на них ездили. Стараясь никого не задеть, Конвей скользил между коллегами, мысленно готовясь к самому худшему, что в принципе могло случиться в Госпитале.

Свой скафандр он бросил, едва покинув хлорные уровни. Не имея обыкновенно такой привычки, Конвей, невзирая на свой ранг старшего врача, чувствовал вину перед техническими службами, а потому решил непременно извиниться за свою неаккуратность перед теми, кто осуществлял обслуживание данной секции. Впрочем, сделать это он мог только после разрешения чрезвычайной ситуации.

— Что вы сказали? 

Конвей не мог поверить своим ушам, а потому не удержался от возгласа.

— Первый из доставленных к нам ЛКЕС рассыпался в прах, — повторила медсестра-нидианка. Даже транслятор не мог скрыть ее виноватую интонацию. — Вот.

Она продемонстрировала Конвею то, что осталось на койке для ЛКЕС: груду чего-то, напоминающего песок на рекреационном уровне для кислорододышащих. Вокруг суетились другие медики.

— Как это случилось?

— После того, как всех привезенных вами пострадавших доставили на наш уровень, — стала рассказывать она, — мы провели все стандартные процедуры. Сначала все было хорошо, а потом...

Конвей проводил рассеянным взглядом взмах ее лапы. Стандартные процедуры, что могло пойти не так? Он мысленно проследил порядок их проведения. Черт!

— Говорит старший врач Конвей, — заговорил он, подскочив к интеркому. От собственной догадки волосы на затылке стали дыбом. — Немедленно прекратить все стандартные процедуры в отношении ЛКЕС! Всех их немедленно же доставить в сектор с повышенным уровнем радиации! Как поняли?

***

 

— Вы в своем духе, — заговорил О’Мара, закончив разглядывать сидящего перед ним Конвея, — сначала притащили в Госпиталь кучу пораженных радиацией иноплнетных каменных гостей, а потом засунули их поближе к реактору, чтобы они еще раз поджарились. 

Конвей неловко поерзал на кельгианском стуле.

— Вы же видите, что это мое решение остановило процесс распада окаменевших тел: кроме первого, мы потеряли еще одного пациента. По уверению доктора Приликлы, эмоциональное излучение от остальных ЛКЕС по-прежнему отражает боль и страх, но больше не слабеет. Я пришел к выводу, что радиация законсервировала их тела, а процедура дезактивации стала катализатором распада. Следовательно, необходимо было вернуть пациентов в изначальные условия.

О’Мара саркастически усмехнулся.

— Ваши озарения, Конвей, а, главное, следующие за ними действия, способны кого угодно довести до сердечного приступа...

— В Госпитале есть отличные кардиологи, — парировал Конвей, — они не дадут вам погибнуть.

— ...или до распоряжения об отправке одного врача в палату для буйнопомешанных, — закончил О’Мара. — Ладно, вы были правы насчет радиации. Что дальше?

— Торннастор должен вот-вот закончить свои исследования, надеюсь, их результаты помогут разработать лекарство для того, чтобы вернуть ЛКЕС в нормальное состояние.

— Хотел бы я быть таким же оптимистом, как вы, — О’Мара покачал головой. — Со своей стороны хочу сказать, что специалисты Корпуса мониторов работают с компьютером найденного вами корабля. Если получится во всем разобраться, они смогут выяснить, откуда этот корабль прибыл, и найти местных медиков. Увы, незнакомый язык очень сильно затрудняет работу. Над этим они тоже работают.

Конвей кивнул. Когда-то давно, в самом начале своей работы в Госпитале он, несомненно, возмутился бы тому, что мониторы влезают в медицинские дела и беззастенчиво вскрывают чужие компьютеры, однако нынешний Конвей далеко ушел от того юного максималиста. Элемент же соревновательности, как это ни странно, возбудил в нем азарт и желание решить проблему ЛКЕС как можно скорее.

— Вы сообщите мне, если изыскания мониторов окажутся успешными? — спросил он.

Теперь уже кивнул О’Мара.

— Не переживайте, Конвей, без информации вас не оставят. Можете идти, я и без того потратил на вас слишком много своего драгоценного времени, — сурово добавил он.

Выйдя от О’Мары, Конвей поспешил к Торннастору, встреча с которым была назначена еще до визита к Главному психологу.

«Старина Торни» встретил Конвея приветливо: он, разумеется, был в курсе всего случившегося.

— Блестящий вывод, коллега, — прогудел Торннастор, постукивая одной ногой, — а с учетом, что вы были не в курсе наших последних данных, — блестящий вдвойне. Собственно, эти данные мы получили как раз в момент происшествия, так что предупредить вас заранее возможности не было.

— Вы нашли лекарство? — спросил Конвей. 

— Мы нашли путь, — поправил его Торннастор. — Лекарство на его основе будет синтезировано в течение суток, потом понадобится время на его проверку, но в целом... Да, мы нашли то, что должно помочь избавить ЛКЕС от их бедственного состояния. Минеральные вещества, лежащие в основе их обмена веществ, иные, чем, скажем, у вашего вида, отсюда и столь необычная реакция на радиационное облучение. Я бы сказал так...

Выслушав десятиминутную лекцию о физиологии ЛКЕС, Конвей почувствовал себя уверенней: решение с радиацией было скорее интуитивным, чем рациональным. Он поблагодарил Торннастора и отправился в столовую, поскольку последний раз ел еще на «Ргабваре», перед прибытием в Госпиталь.

Немногим более чем через сутки в ближайшей к секции ЛКЕС операционной собралась команда медиков. Работы как таковой предполагалось немного, поэтому желающим пришлось занять зрительские галереи. Помимо Приликлы, который должен был контролировать эмоциональное состояние пациента, на галереи затесались сразу несколько старших врачей, а также множество интернов, большую часть которых составляла группа, ранее брошенная Конвеем в середине лекции.

— Начинаем? — распоряжающийся в операционной Торннастор взглянул на Конвея.

Тот молча кивнул. Старшему диагносту Госпиталя, каковым являлся Торннастор, не было никакой нужды спрашивать разрешения у Конвея, однако по каким-то причинам Торни решил это сделать.

С помощью подъемного устройства одну из каменных статуй осторожно опустили в небольшой бассейн, наполненный жидкостью, синтезированной в отделении Патофизиологии. С помощью манипуляторов, приспособленных под конечности тралтанов, Торннастор принялся переворачивать статую, чтобы обладающая высокой проникающей способностью жидкость выполнила возложенную на нее функцию. Одновременно над поверхностью бассейна включилось стабилизирующее поле.

Первые минуты наблюдения за процессом возвращения ЛКЕС к нормальной жизненной форме заставили всех присутствующих пережить сначала бурную радость, а потом почти такое же разочарование. Каменная поверхность размягчилась, показались кожистые ткани и на этом все замерло.

— Что за черт? — пробормотал Торннастор. Возможно, он имел в виду нечто другое, но госпитальный транслятор перевел его восклицание именно так. Увеличение интенсивности поля также не принесло никаких результатов.

Конвей нахмурился. Эксперименты с трупным материалом, точнее осколками разбившихся статуй были успешными, и он сам это видел. Торни и его отделение не могли ошибиться. Что же тогда пошло не так? Что было неправильным с самого начала, когда бригада с «Ргабвара» только обнаружила пораженный радиацией корабль?

Высокие арки, лепнина, растительный орнамент, дверь, открывшаяся одновременно со словами Приликлы... Что он тогда сказал? «Друзья, не надо спорить...»

— Выключите освещение, — хрипло сказал Конвей: от волнения в горле сильно першило. — Выключите освещение! — повторил он уже громко, обращаясь к техническим ассистентам. — Только сначала дайте приборы ночного видения.

Торннастор задумчиво скосил на Конвея один из четырех глаз.

— Выполняйте, — сказал он колеблющимся ассистентам.

Тут возникла заминка, вызванная тем, что рядом не оказалось приборов ночного видения для тралтанов, однако Торннастора это не смутило.

— Конвей, передаю руководство вам, — он отступил в сторону, позволяя тому подойти ближе. Убедившись, что манипулятор подхвачен, Торннастор сделал еще несколько шагов в сторону.

Когда отключили освещение, Конвей сосредоточился на несложной, но однообразной работе, которую ранее выполнял Торннастор. Доставленный прибор ночного видения не успели подогнать под голову Конвея, поэтому он безбожно давил на затылок, однако куда более сложным было работать с тралтанским манипулятором. Несколько секунд ничего не происходило, а потом тело ЛКЕС забилось в судорогах.

Инопланетянина тут же извлекли из бассейна, а Конвей подумал, что на месте пациента тоже бы запаниковал, ощутив, как кто-то неизвестный пытается его утопить. И хотя Торннастор уверял, что никаких сюрпризов от ЛКЕС не будет, не произошло бы как с дверланкой… Машинально затаив дыхание, Конвей приблизился к пациенту.

Маленький, мокрый, тот сжался, даже не пытаясь избавиться от фиксирующих ремней, и внимательно наблюдал за движениями человека.

— Вы находитесь в Главном Госпитале Двенадцатого Сектора Галактики, — начал Конвей. 

Ранее О’Мара говорил, что мониторы работают над расшифровкой языка ЛКЕС, возможно, информация о нем уже введена в госпитальный транслятор. Инопланетянин склонил голову набок и слушал звуки речи Конвея. Транслятор издал несколько невнятных звуков и смолк.

— Говори, друг Конвей, — раздался в наушнике голос Приликлы, — пациент излучает крайнее любопытство и нетерпение.

— Мы — ваши друзья, — продолжил Конвей, дав знать цинрусскийцу, что понял его, — и не причиним вам вреда.

При слове «друзья» ЛКЕС тоненько взвизгнул и расслабил мышцы.

— Он понял тебя, друг Конвей, — сказал Приликла, хотя все было ясно и без его слов. — Понял и потому радуется.

***

 

Теперь, когда процедура восстановления была опробована, процесс оживления «статуй» пошел быстро, тем более что медикам Госпиталя помогал Эшь — первый излеченный ЛКЕС. Он оказался одним из офицеров связи, так что с его помощью мониторы быстро разобрались с языком хигалийцев, ибо именно так следовало назвать этих инопланетян. Эшь посчитал своим долгом присутствовать в операционной, чтобы успокаивать приходящих в себя товарищей, а потом, когда необходимость в его помощи отпала, обстоятельно ответил на все вопросы Конвея.

Чтобы избежать ненужных повторов и непонимания при этой беседе присутствовали также Торннастор, Приликла и О’Мара. Собственно, все происходило в кабинете последнего.

— ...я понял вас, доктор, — Эшь уважительно склонил голову перед Конвеем, — это было несложно, особенно после того, как вы сказали, что хотите подружиться.

— Но как? — удивился тот. — В тот момент транслятор еще не мог воспроизводить ваш язык, а я говорил просто для того, чтобы не молчать...

— За вас все сказал ваш голос, я слушал его, а не слова, — ответил Эшь, поворачиваясь на налладжимском насесте, который прекрасно подошел и хигалийцам.

— Ваш новый друг хочет сказать, — вмешался О’Мара, — что их раса обладает особой чувствительностью к звукам, а потому способна понять общий смысл чужой речи без знания языка. В итоге получается нечто похожее на цинрусскийскую эмпатию.

— Только если в очень грубом приближении, друг О’Мара, — дрогнул крыльями Приликла.

Конвею стало немного обидно: оказывается, остальные продвинулись в изучении хигалийцев куда больше, чем он. 

— Что ж, тогда понятно, — выждав несколько секунд, ответил он. Это время понадобилось ему, чтобы взять себя в руки.

— У тебя было много работы, друг Конвей, — сказал Приликла, снова задергав крыльями, — зато теперь наши новые друзья готовы к возвращению домой.

— А вы, коллега, так ничего и не рассказали о том, почему распорядились выключить освещение в операционной, — добавил Торннастор. — Идея была гениальная в своей простоте!

— Кстати, Конвей, я бы тоже хотел узнать ваши мотивы, — усмехнулся О’Мара. — Так что было с освещением?

Конвей смутился.

— Я всего лишь вспомнил древнюю земную легенду о существах, которые обращались в камень, если не успевали спрятаться с первыми лучами солнца. Были и другие существа, дверь в страну которых открывалась словом «друг». Двери на корабль хигалийцев открылись после того, как Приликла произнес это слово вслух...

О’Мара усмехнулся.

— Конвей, вы единственный из всех медиков Госпиталя, что лечит своих пациентов сказками об эльфах и троллях. И, что удивительно, у вас это прекрасно получается.

Эшь издал непереводимый звук.

— Как бы то ни было, уважаемый доктор со своей задачей великолепно справился. Именно поэтому наше правительство уполномочило меня передать ему приглашение посетить Хигал в любое удобное время. Мы будем рады видеть вас и всех ваших друзей, доктор Конвей.


End file.
